


mouth

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Draco saves Harry’s life. Harry thanks him.





	mouth

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for hpdissemination 2005,

The first time he noticed it, it was mere inches away from his own.

He should have seen it coming, honestly. It was the last Hogsmeade Day before he would leave Hogwarts, and his would-be assassin had been unusually dormant since before the Christmas holidays. He should have known that they would take the opportunity to attack while he wasn’t under the school’s protection and before he became a fully qualified wizard.

He had been sipping warm butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, discussing his career plans with his two best friends, when they were suddenly ambushed by Death Eaters. Five of them, their faces obscured by hoods and masks, were eliminating anyone and anything standing between them and their prize.

Curses flew, tables overturned, and most of the pub’s occupants attempted to flee in terror. The three friends remained, however, intent on fighting back to the best of their abilities. The redhead and the bushy-haired girl stationed themselves behind an overturned table, using it as a shield to keep them safe while casting their own special blends of curses and hexes at the intruders.

The raven-haired boy stood tall and faced his ambitious captors, dueling with a pair of them while his friends held off the rest. He was concentrating so hard on defending himself against the two attackers at the same time, he didn’t see a third sneak up behind him. He felt a wand tip right in the middle of his back.

“Harry, behind you!” warned the girl belatedly.

The boy, Harry, didn’t have time to react. Instead of being cursed or even worse, killed, he was tackled forcefully and thrown to the ground. His head bounced off the hard floor, and for a moment he thought he had blacked out.

Voices echoed in the back of his mind, along with the sounds of physical and magical battle. They all seemed far away compared to the rapid beating of his heart and the throbbing in his head.

It took all of his energy to open his eyes, and when he finally did, he found his vision to be horribly fuzzy. He squinted in an attempt to focus better, and that’s when he saw it.

The mouth. The thin, curved lips tinted the faintest of pink, curling and twisting to form words he couldn’t comprehend. The pastel hue was prominent in contrast to the paleness of the surrounding skin. It was turned away from him, commanding with certitude and dominance.

Then there was silence. It was then that he realized the owner of the mouth was still on top of him from their tumble to the ground. Their bodies were flush together, their legs intertwined. The mouth was facing him now, speaking to him frantically yet incoherently. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and shook him fiercely, causing his already aching head a few more bursts of pain.

He groaned.

The mouth smirked. It spoke again, in more of an amused tone. He could almost make out the words, and the voice was unmistakable.

Two concerned faces appeared in his peripheral vision. One had a brilliant red tint, the other a silhouette of bushy hair; however, he was too mesmerized by the sight before him to acknowledge their presence, even when one of them slid his glasses on his nose and he could see properly.

The clarity of his vision only confirmed his suspicions. The mouth’s owner was more of a loathed enemy than a friend, more likely to join in the endeavors to kill him than save him, yet he had acted as if the opposite were true.

The mouth’s next words, while almost inaudible, were completely perceptible.

“Now you owe me a Wizard’s Debt, Potter.”

~*~*~*~

Harry Potter woke to find himself tucked warmly into a bed.

He was instantly filled with relief. It had just been a dream! A slightly twisted dream, nonetheless, but it was still just a dream. There was no way that could have been real. His arch nemesis since the moment they laid eyes on each other, saving his life? He chucked sleepily at the absurdity of it.

Wait. Something wasn’t quite right. There was no loud snoring from Neville, no rustling bed sheets from Ron’s tossing and turning, and no whistle of air through the window Seamus always left open. It was completely silent.

Harry blinked open his eyes and saw total darkness. He blindly reached around for his glasses, finding them on a nearby nightstand. After he became accustomed to the lack of light, he took in his surroundings and realized he was in the hospital wing.

The pounding in his head verified what he had previously deemed to be unreal. Draco Malfoy had saved his life.

 _Draco Malfoy_ had saved _his_ life.

Draco Malfoy and his _mouth_.

Images came flooding back to him so fast he shot straight up in bed and winced from the resulting pain. Wide-eyed in the darkness, Harry saw the mouth as if it was right in front of him. Taunting him. Teasing him. Smirking at him.

Merlin’s balls. He wasn’t attracted to Malfoy, was he?

 _Of course not_. He nearly laughed out loud at the thought. _I’m just attracted to Malfoy’s mouth_.

He buried his head in his hands. Honestly, that blow to the back of the head must have screwed with his hormones as well as his common sense. He certainly wasn’t imagining capturing that mouth with his own, running his tongue over the thin lips. He wasn’t picturing those lips wrapped tightly around his cock, bobbing up and down as silver-gray eyes stared lustfully up at him. And he definitely wasn’t getting hard just thinking about it.

Harry sighed and lay back down. His erection created a fairly noticeable tent in the sheets, reminding him of exactly what he was trying to forget.

 _The hell with it_ , he thought as he shoved his trousers down just far enough to allow his stiff cock to spring free. The curtains were closed around his bed, and judging by the silence, he was positive he was the only patient in the hospital wing. It was most likely the middle of the night, and Pomfrey wouldn’t check on him until morning.

Harry was a very quiet wanker, having shared a dorm with four boys for most of his post-pubescent life. He would bite his lip, cover his face with a pillow, _anything_ to drown out the noises that involuntarily surfaced while he was touching himself. Mostly it was just gasps of breath and a low growl when he came.

Tonight was different. Maybe it was being alone in the hospital wing, with that thrilling chance of being caught. Maybe it was the pressure of N.E.W.T.s and what he would do with the rest of his life. Maybe it was the fact he had almost died earlier today. Maybe –

 _Quit lying to yourself, Potter_ , Harry reprimanded himself inwardly. _You know good and well you’re losing it because you’re visualizing Malfoy._

Malfoy’s mouth. Malfoy’s mouth on his, lips crushing together hungrily as wet tongues sought each other out. Malfoy’s mouth on his cock, clamped firmly, sliding it in and out.

Harry gripped himself fiercely and pumped with all his might. He groaned deeply, not caring if anyone heard him, his mind completely blank except the vivid images of that mouth on various parts of his body and the aching need for release.

He came almost immediately, with a loud grunt and a whimpering moan. Staring at the ceiling, he attempted to catch his breath while his brain scolded him for what he had just done. He was too tired for an internal battle, however, and fell asleep quickly. He prayed to whatever gods there were that everything would sort itself out in the morning, and he could forget this incident ever happened.

~*~*~*~

“Bout time you woke up, Potter.”

Harry’s eyes shot open at the last voice he expected to hear at his bedside. Slowly, he turned around and, sure enough, Draco Malfoy was leering down at him.

Harry’s first thought was to demand, “What do you want?” Then he realized that it was Malfoy – not Ron and Hermione, but Malfoy – sitting in the hospital wing, waiting for him to wake up. Malfoy, whom he had just sexually fantasized about no more than twelve hours ago.

Harry was determined not to look at his mouth. Instead, he fumbled for his glasses and carefully examined the lack of scenery on the side of his bed _opposite_ from Malfoy.

“Why?” he asked calmly. “Why did you do it?”

He heard Malfoy sigh uncharacteristically. “He was going to curse you from behind. I acted on impulse and pushed you out of the way before I even had a chance to think about it.” He paused dramatically. “ _I don’t like people who attack when their opponent’s back’s turned._ ”

Despite his previous intentions, Harry snapped his head towards Malfoy and saw that he was shuddering. Those were the exact words fake-Moody had spoke while making Malfoy bounce in ferret-form.

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly.

Malfoy nodded, biting his bottom lip and obviously not looking at Harry. “Lessons learned, and all that,” he added briskly.

Harry was staring and he knew it. He couldn’t help it. The mouth was _right there_ , less than five feet away; not nearly as close at the last time, but his vision was considerably better right now. He saw Malfoy’s teeth release the lip, leaving it a darker pink – almost reddish – than the rest of his mouth. What he didn’t see was Malfoy turning to face him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Malfoy, though not in his usual commanding tone. Those silver-gray eyes were open wide, as if he had just realized something astonishing

Harry shook himself. “Nothing,” he said quickly. “I mean, no, I wasn’t looking at you in any particular way.”

“No,” contested Malfoy defiantly. “You looked at me the same way yesterday. I thought it was because you hit your head, but you’re doing it again now.”

“I do feel a bit strange,” Harry admitted. “Then again, I’m having a civilized conversation with you, so anything’s possible.”

Malfoy snorted. “I still hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

“Good.” After an awkward pause, Malfoy cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Astronomy Tower, after dinner.”

“Excuse me?” Harry exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down or I’ll change my mind.”

“What _are_ you talking about?”

Malfoy leaned down so that he was right in Harry’s face. “You want it, Potter, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. And I _heard_ it last night.”

Harry had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

“Oh, come off it,” said Malfoy, straightening up. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but then I saw you look at me like that and I just _know_ you were thinking about me while… well, you know. I’m flattered, actually, albeit a bit surprised. I always thought you fancied Weasel.”

Now Harry really was confused. “Ron is with Hermione!”

Malfoy shook his head. “At any rate, it’s the perfect way for you to pay off your debt. Astronomy Tower, Potter. After dinner.”

Malfoy turned and left the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~

Harry couldn’t keep his eyes away from the Slytherin table that night at dinner. He picked at his food, for fear that Ron or Hermione would notice something was going on, but they appeared too involved in feeding each other to worry about Harry’s eating habits. For the millionth time that year, Harry thought about how grateful he was they had finally admitted their feelings and let him be.

Across the Great Hall, Malfoy was staring back at him. It wasn’t his usual icy glare; instead, he raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked. Even from a considerable distance away, that mouth was causing Harry to become incredibly aroused. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

Scooping up his books, he mumbled a quick goodbye to the oblivious couple and raced towards the Astronomy Tower. The sound of faint footsteps other than his own signaled that Malfoy wasn’t far behind. In fact, Malfoy had caught up by the time they reached the Tower, all but _shoving_ Harry inside.

 _So much for talking first_ , Harry thought, then realized he really didn’t have anything to say. Good thing, too, because Malfoy immediately tackled him to the ground for the second time in two days, only this time he placed his hand behind Harry’s head to break the fall.

In the dim light of the sunset, Malfoy gazed down at Harry, almost tenderly, almost lovingly. Almost. That mouth attacked before Harry could prepare for it and Malfoy took advantage of the startled gasp to slip his tongue inside. It was demanding and persistent, not in an I-own-you way, as Harry expected, but more of an I-want-you- _now_ way.

Harry reciprocated and earned an appreciative growl from the back of Malfoy’s throat. The blonde was completely on top of him, much like in The Three Broomsticks, but there were considerable differences between then and now. Now Malfoy was pinning him down, kissing him, and grinding their lower bodies together. Harry was surprised to feel Malfoy’s erection pressing against his own; well, maybe not _surprised_ , per se, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Malfoy to be as aroused as he was, if not more so. It seemed that Harry was in for a lot of astonishing revelations tonight.

Malfoy released Harry’s mouth and kissed down his jaw line, sucking every piece of flesh on his way to Harry’s ear. “Mmm,” he mumbled, sending shivers all over Harry’s body. “Clothes. Off.”

Harry wasn’t about to argue. He undid the clasp on his robes and let them fall as he pulled his shirt over his head and began unbuttoning his trousers. Malfoy stared at his bare chest in awe before following suit, both of them removing their clothing until they could press bare skin together.

Malfoy snaked one hand between them to grasp both of their cocks, rubbing them together as well as up and down, smearing their combined pre-come around for extra lubrication. “You like that, Potter?”

“Guh,” said Harry. He was struggling to breathe properly, let alone speak coherently. He was very, very, very, _very_ glad he decided to do this.

Then Malfoy kissed him again and Harry lost it. Everything else faded from his mind, except for Malfoy and tongues and these incredible feelings. That mouth against his, Malfoy thrusting his tongue against Harry’s in the same rhythm he was stroking their cocks together.

It wasn’t enough. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Malfoy, much to the other boy’s dismay. He was nearly pouting at Harry, his lips completely reddened and swollen from kissing.

“I – I want…” Harry began, trembling slightly.

“What do you want?” Malfoy whispered seductively, lowering his head to Harry’s chest as if he already knew the answer.

“I want – mmm, yeah.” Harry whimpered as Malfoy ran his small fingers up and down Harry’s sides, flicking a nipple with his tongue. Malfoy locked eyes with him as he moved further and further down, until he was hovering over Harry’s cock.

“Is this what you want, Potter?” he asked in a low voice, lightly sweeping his tongue across the head. “You want me to suck you off?”

“ _Oh, my_ … Yes, please,” replied Harry, breathing erratically.

The initial contact of Malfoy’s lips on Harry’s cock caused him to throw his head back in ecstasy, nearly banging it on the floor again. “Shit, Malfoy… More.”

Malfoy complied. He took most of the length into his mouth, tightening his lips around it as he slowly pushed it in and out, running his tongue along the underside. Harry moaned loudly, lifting his hips in an attempt to thrust himself deeper in Malfoy’s mouth.

“What the _fuck_?!”

Harry and Malfoy exchanged a look of wide-eyed terror as Malfoy let Harry’s cock fall out of his mouth with an audible _pop_ and both boys turned towards the door of the Astronomy Tower.

Ron and Hermione stood in a shocked half-snog, their jaws on the floor and their eyes just as wide as their unexpected company’s.

“Uh… Eh.. Oh.. I mean, we -” Hermione trailed off, obviously giving up on trying to speak. She gestured to Ron and gave him a look that plainly said, _Say something_.

“Um.” Ron cleared his throat as if he were about to make a speech. “Uh, hiya Harry,” he finally said, plastering a giant fake grin on his face.

Harry burst out laughing. “Wow, _this_ is awkward.”

“You can say that again,” sputtered Hermione between bouts of giggles.

“What, no ‘hiya’ for me?” said Malfoy, feigning hurt. He was smirking wickedly despite the situation, moving behind Harry to nibble on his neck in front of their new audience.

Ron opened his mouth then closed it, red-faced and visibly uncomfortable. Or was that arousal? Harry couldn’t tell if the bulge in his pants had already been there or had formed after the sneak show.

“You can join, if you want,” said Malfoy coolly, continuing his assault on Harry’s neck, causing Harry to lean back and moan softly. “Just Weasel, though. Sorry, Granger, I don’t do girls.”

Just when Harry thought nothing else would surprise him tonight, Ron turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows, silently asking permission.

Hermione was blushing almost as deep as Ron, but she simply shrugged. “I’ll just – uh – sit over here -” she gestured frantically towards a corner of the Tower, as if it was dreadfully important, “- and, um, watch.”

It was Harry’s turn to drop his jaw. He exchanged a look with Ron, his best mate for seven years, whom he didn’t even know _swung_ that way until this moment, and saw nothing but lust and anticipation in his eyes. Hermione, even, appeared exceptionally excited about simply _watching_ the three of them. Harry would have never guessed her to be a voyeur. He supposed there was a lot he didn’t know about his friends.

“In or out, Weasel?” Malfoy demanded, not at all taken aback by Hermione’s unexpected agreement.

“Uh, uh,” Ron said quickly.

“Do it,” she said in a sultry voice, one which Harry and apparently Ron had never heard before, because they both whipped her heads in her direction.

She smirked at them Malfoy-style from the corner, where she was already seated with her arms crossed.. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of myself.”

Ron made a strangled noise and tentatively stepped towards Harry and Malfoy, still facing Hermione.

Malfoy chuckled and tut-tutted Hermione-style. “Weasel has way too many clothes on. Potter, you -”

Before Malfoy had even finished speaking, Harry pulled Ron down to the floor and pressed their mouths together. Ron froze at first, but he melted into the kiss after Harry’s tongue probed its way in his mouth. He kissed back passionately, fanatically, slipping a hand behind Harry’s head to pull him closer.

Malfoy pulled them apart long enough to pull Ron’s shirt over his head, allowing them to kiss again while he went to work on Ron’s trousers. Harry reached a hand down to help – or, at least, as much help as groping Ron’s cock through his trousers entailed.

Ron moaned into Harry’s mouth and kissed him harder, lifting his hips when Malfoy started pushing down his trousers. Harry abruptly broke the kiss and looked directly into Ron’s dark blue eyes. “I want to suck your cock.”

“Uh – okay,” said Ron hoarsely, his eyes growing even darker with desire.

Harry flashed an evil grin and kissed his way down Ron’s bare chest, tangling his tongue in the thick red hair leading to his groin. He glanced up to see Malfoy capture Ron’s mouth, their tongues meeting before their lips did. Pornographic, almost.

Harry licked up, down, and around Ron’s cock, causing it to twitch. Ron moaned again, thrusting one hand in Harry’s hair to coax him further. Malfoy led Ron’s other hand to his own cock, which Ron latched onto and began stroking hastily.

Harry was about to take Ron into his mouth when he heard Hermione speak faintly. “Turn to face me, Harry,” she said in that sultry voice. “I want a direct view of you sucking my boyfriend’s cock.”

Harry obliged, moving to Ron’s side and locking eyes with Hermione as he engulfed Ron’s length. Ron’s whole body shuddered and he tightened his grip on Malfoy, who in turn bucked his hips uncontrollably, fucking Ron’s hand.

Harry watched Hermione watch them. She was sitting in the corner with her skirt hiked up, legs spread, knickers pulled aside with one hand while the other fingered herself violently, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Harry nudged Malfoy, who removed his mouth from Ron’s to glance in the direction Harry was pointing. He grinned and twisted Ron’s head to face his girlfriend. “Look at her,” he whispered. “She’s loving this.”

Ron gasped as he caught sight of Hermione, rolling his eyes in the back of his head and grunting loudly as he came forcefully into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed, continuing to suck and lick until Ron’s cock was completely soft. He looked up to meet Ron’s eyes, but they were staring at Hermione in absolute adoration.

Malfoy removed Ron’s hand from his cock and grabbed a handful of red hair, jerking his attention away from Hermione and pressing his head down. “You want to watch your boyfriend suck me off, Granger?” he said evocatively.

Hermione nodded. “I want Harry to shag him while he does it.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Ron. Ron looked frightened initially, but then his face relaxed into an almost wicked grin. “Do it, Harry,” he said, lowering his head to Malfoy’s crotch and darting his tongue out to flick the head. “I want you to.”

Harry looked around the Tower, wondering exactly what he was supposed to use for lubrication, while Ron altered his position so that he was kneeling directly in front of Malfoy, sticking his arse up in the air.

Malfoy moaned as Ron timidly sucked on the head of his cock, reaching back to grab a wand from the pile of clothes. “The spell is _lubracatos_ ,” he muttered, tossing Harry the wand.

Harry recognized it as his own wand as he pointed it at Ron’s entrance and spoke the incantation. Instantly there was a gob of clear gel, and Ron gasped and garbled something around Malfoy’s cock. Harry was an expert at understanding Ron when his mouth was full, so he knew he had said, “That’s cold.”

Not wasting any time, Harry plunged a finger in Ron’s arse and wriggled it experimentally. After a minute or so, he hit a spot that made Ron growl and push back against him aggressively, impaling his finger further inside. Harry searched for that spot again, adding another finger, and then a third, until Ron was bucking wildly, bobbing up and down on Malfoy’s cock at the same pace.

“I think he’s ready,” said Malfoy in a strained voice, digging his fingers in Ron’s hair to keep him from choking himself. “Shag him before he explodes, would you?”

Harry rubbed some of the lube on his cock, positioning it at Ron’s entrance. He hesitated, but a raucous groan from Hermione caused him to grab Ron’s hips and ease himself in. Ron yelped and Malfoy tightened his grip on Ron’s head. “Move, Potter,” he instructed, panting for air.

Harry started moving in and out Ron’s tight arse, throwing his head back and groaning as Ron met his thrusts, forcing him in deeper. Harry angled himself so that his cock would pound against the spot that drove Ron mad. A strangled cry of pleasure from Ron signaled his success.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” moaned Malfoy, scrunching his face up. “Oh… yes… oh… I’m going to come… _Oh_ -”

The sight of Malfoy’s slightly parted, trembling mouth triggered Harry’s orgasm and he groaned fervently as he spilled himself into Ron. He immediately withdrew his now flaccid cock and collapsed. Malfoy did the same, scooting close to Harry and placing affectionate kisses on his collarbone.

Ron, however, wiped his mouth and _pounced_ on Hermione, shoving her hand away and pinning it to the floor as he drove himself into her. Hermione shrieked, lifting her hips to meet Ron’s forceful thrusts. They both came instantaneously, eyes locked, screaming each other’s names.

Harry and Malfoy watched intently as Ron remained inside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. They were both half-hard again, and Malfoy turned to Harry. “Fancy another go?”

Harry grinned. “I still hate you,” he said.

“I hate you too,” replied Malfoy, just before delivering another mind-blowing kiss.

But oh. That mouth. He certainly didn’t hate the mouth.


End file.
